


Diary Entries

by oisteakboy



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack Fic, I love him, WolfShin - Freeform, i dont actually write like this please, i have a migraine from writing this shit, im very sorry, its not that funny but i hope u laugh, please enjoy this stupidity, second chapter has better writing but made me a little sad, shin being very professional even in his personal life, this is not serious, very stupid, wattpad esque writing, wolfgang goldenleonard - Freeform, wolfgang is a dumb dumb horny himbo, wolfgang's diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisteakboy/pseuds/oisteakboy
Summary: this is just a stupid little crack fic of wolfgang's diary and a fanfic as written by himself in the style of a crappy 2012 wattpad story lmaocredits to xena and fae for their contribution to wolfgangs cock
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Diary Entries

dear diary,

its wolfgang again. today was a sad day. shin ignored me and didnt want to accept any of my presents for him :( i just want him to b happy :( why wont he accept any of my gifts? i know he thinks people will say bad things about him and me but he can just take one of them!! maybe if i get him a small gift he will acept it ://

anyway shin isnt paying attention to me bc hes busy with work documents so im going to continue the rest of my fic tonight :)

love wolfgang!! <3

PS. i almost got caught writing this fanfiction yesterday but i quickly hide it unde r the pillwo when shin came to check if i was sleeping :) i pretended to be aslep quicky and he gave me a small kiss on my cheek it made me sososoo happy!!

My Sweet Flower- a Love Story for the ages

chapter 972 - part 4: a after noon fro-lick in the garden

after the meeting wolfgang and shin met in the hallway and shin asks wolfgang "your majesty, do you want to have our afternoon tea in teh garden"

wolfgang smiles he is reliefed that shin wants to spent time woth him "yes of course shin let us go" then they walk out the grand hall together side by side

wolfgang and shin held hands as they walked down the path to the garden outside wolfgang wrapt his arms around shin and shin blushed "thank u i was cold your majesty" "no problem my love" replied wolfgang with a smile

they sitted down on the picnic blanket under a big oak tree wolfgang takes of his cape and wraps it around shin so he is warm shin blushes and says "thank you your majesty its a lovely day today"

"yes the weather is amazing shin" wolfgang replies and leans forward to kiss shin

"your majesty! im too shy" shin blushes and he is so cute thinks wolfgang when he leans forward to kiss shin on the forehead

"your majesty-" shin is interrupted when wolfgang stares down into his dark orbs

"shin please...call me by my name like i told u" shin shivers at his dark tone goosebumbs springing up all over his slender smooth silky body

"then listen to me " wolfgang envelops shins soft mouth with his luscscioues lips and they kiss a long deep kiss there toungues battling for dominance

"mm....your majesty pleas"

"what did i tell you shin" wolfgang bites shins long neck his tongue runnning small circles on the pale flesh as he unbuttons his clothes

"im sorry.....wolfgang" shin blushes as wolfgang rips off his shirt and pants and throwes them on the side on the grass "no! my clothes will get dirty wolfgang" wolfgang growls deeply "ill make u dirty"

"oh wolfgang" shins breathy moans can be heard as wolfgang takes his gorgeyoues cock in his hands and strokes it softyl

"do u like htat my love" wolfgang whispers into shin'ss ear as he masages his length

shin cannot answer he bites his lips so hard there is a drop of blood and wolfgang leans on top of him to lick it away "yes wolfgang" he answers finaly

wolfgang can feel his meat scepter growing impatient in his tight pants so he rips his robes off of his muscular big body and shin touches his chest impantiently

"once second shin im going to come to soon" wolfgang says

before he can stop him the minister takes his ginormous blushing member in his elegantt hands and inserts it into himself

"oh" shin moans loudly the guards at the palace can probably hear him thinks wolfgang "yuore so big" wolfgang is proud of his thick pp

wolfgang thrusts his sword deep into shins scabbard

they ar sweating as wolfgang pounds shin good and deep until they both ejackyoulaite at the same exact time underneath the beautiful moonlight (they did it for soo long the sun went down and it became ngiht they were to enamoeured with each others boties)

"i cant take it anymore" moans shin and wolfgang releases his lenght from shins juicy tight hole

"sorry your so tite its impossible to take my digits out of your juicy delectable hole i love it " wolfgang is breathing heard and shin hugs him close

"your majesty i love you so much i want to marry u"

wolfgangs eyebrwos raise high he is so surprised "are u sure this is soon"

shin nods he is sure "yes lets get maried as soon as posible i love u wolfgang"

"i love u to shin" wolfgang kisses him once again

the end of chapter 972

dear diary,

i got a litle to hot and botherd while writing this xhapter. i think i will visit shins chambers tonihgte. i hope he will b hapy to se me :)

goodnight, wolfgang <3


End file.
